Old Askadian Prison Ledger
By Science Officer Ivanov 'Entry ID: 28S1577' The scouts bought in a new prisoner today, scrawny little freak, must be six or seven, female. She was found near the ruins of Yablon, on the Vintergard border, Seems to have been ravaged by marauding bandits, most unfortunate, they would have made good test subjects. 'Entry ID: 30S1577' I've done my preliminary test of the girl, she does not possess any mutagenic or magic strains, she is pure human. She has been moved into research wing, It is rare we get such a pure source from such a degenerate place, she will be useful in the tests. 'Entry ID: 31S1577' I've a report on my desk in front of me, this girl, Elle, was to be disciplined at dawn for apparently mocking one of the alchemist working in the labs. From what the report says he was working on other subject when she called out to him, not unusual, most scream and beg for us to stop, we like to place bets on how many times we here them beg a day, is good fun. But with her it was different, she did not cry, or scream, or beg, she critiqued him... Of course the offices stuck her and beat her before dragging her away, but he's the interesting thing, her critique was correct, the alchemist was in error. I will need to, examine this girl, she may be useful to us. 'Entry ID: 01D1577' That's quite a little monster the scouts dug up from that village. When she does speak, which is almost never, her accent is thick and grating. Her hair is filthy and she wears the same blood-stained scarf day after day. But I've got to hand it to the them: Elle is the all-time diamond in the rough. No formal training, no experience... but give her the right equipment, and she's Mozart at the harpsichord. 'Entry ID: 02D1577' I've put the girl to work on the experiments, she is most useful, able to spot and analyse genetic compositions that even are own scientists have been unable to see, she will be a great benefit to the program, and better yet, she's expendable. 'Entry ID: 13A1578' Elle... sometimes I pity the little freak. Such a naive imagination... Content to sit there with her tanks of chemical, tweaking and optimising. I need to create... Alchemy is a canvas of genetic modification... but science is the paint. 'Entry ID: 22W1583' The New Commander has become some kind of boogeyman in the camps, that myth gives him power. But peel back flim-flam and the humbug, he's just another middle man. And like all middle men, he worries he'll end up on the wrong side of grift. That's why he commissioned Lot 192 - the antidote to the mental control serum. The Commander said I better not tell anybody about the antidote, not even Elle. And Ivanov is inclined to listen, But it will be difficult without her help. Category:Lore